Various surfactants have been conventionally used in agricultural chemical-containing compositions in order to fully achieve agricultural chemical effects. For example, it is known that an anionic surfactant enhances the effect of a bipyridinium herbicide in combination with a chelating agent in an agricultural chemical-containing composition (e.g., see WO 95/31903 A). It is known that an agricultural chemical-containing composition having a high agricultural chemical activity is obtained from a cationic surfactant and addition of a chelating agent and another surfactant (e.g., see WO 95/17817 A). In addition, there has been a proposed non-aqueous spreading agent for increasing wettability, prepared by dissolving a sorbitan fatty acid ester, polyoxyethylene alkyl ether and a polyether-modified silicone in isopropyl alcohol (see JP-A2000-001404 (Claims and other sections)). JP-A2006-248994 discloses a spreading agent composition for a non-aqueous agricultural chemical, containing a surfactant, a water-miscible organic solvent having a flash point of not lower than 70° C., and an anti-foaming or defoaming agent. JP-A2006-257072 discloses a herbicide composition containing a polyoxyalkylene fatty acid ester and other nonionic surfactant. JP-A2008-184455 discloses a liquid agricultural chemical formulation containing a hydrophobic compound having an agricultural chemical activity, a specific nonionic surfactant selected from polyoxyethylene-polyoxypropylene block copolymers etc. an anionic surfactant, a specific ether compound and 1,3-dimethyl-2-imidazolidinone in respective specified amounts. JP-A2002-249403 discloses an efficacy-enhancing agent for agricultural chemicals, containing at least one compound selected from the group having specific alcohol, ether, and ester compounds as an effective component.